


kausap ang tala at buwan

by svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Humor, Chan is dumb, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, Seonghwa is mentioned, Unrequited Love, yeonjun too
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: There was a certain type of calmness. Like his final puzzle pieces coming together. The waves crashing to the shore—a reminder that no matter how far Chan goes, he'll always come back to Mingyu.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 17





	kausap ang tala at buwan

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI130  
>  **OPM:** Balang Araw - I Belong to the Zoo  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** hi prompter! sana po magustuhan nyo to even though wala pong bastos >< to follow nalang po yun ok lang po ba HDHDHSHA . when i saw the prompt, naisip ko agad na I SHOULD WRITE THIS kasi it would be so cute at kailangang may magwagayway ng bandera ng gyuchan nation owo. also, thank you mods for organizing this fest! and the writers, sana we all had a good time :> this fest was really a fun ride for me. i hope you all enjoy this!

Lumaki siyang manghang-mangha sa mga bituing nakakalat sa kalangitan.

Bakas ang paghanga sa kanyang mga mata sa kada gabing tumitingala siya at pinagmamasdan ang mga talang nakapaligid sa buwan. Maliliit na mistulang tuldok, makinang ngunit hindi nakakasilaw.

Sa bawat pagkakataong uuwi si Chan at kanyang pamilya sa probinsya, aayain na kaagad siya ng kanyang Lola Ayin na pumunta sa tabi ng ilog. Hawak niya sa kanang kamay ang isang lampara at sa kabila naman ay ang palad ni Lola Ayin. Madilim ang gabi pero hindi ang kanyang puso. Maraming bato at madamo, may kakaunting putik na napupunta sa mga maliliit niyang paa. Hindi pa sila nakakarating sa ilog ay rinig niya na ang agos nito, rumaragasa’t nakakatakot pero nananatili siyang kalmado.

Darating sila sa paroroonan at uupo sa kahoy na nilagay noon ng Lolo Lito niyang namayapa na. Tahimik ang paligid at ang tanging maririnig ay ang pag-agos ng tubig.

Hahaplusin ni Lola Ayin ang buhok niya habang tinitingala niya ang kalangitan. Ikekwento niya kung paano sila nagkakilala ni Lito, reminiscing the moments that their love was still passionate and wild and free; habang si Chan naman (na sampung beses na yata narinig ang kwentong ito), ay nakatitig sa langit at tinutukoy ang mga constellation na inaral niya sa libro ng kaibigan niya. Babanggitin niya ang mga ito, ituturo kay Lola Ayin at kapag tinanong niya kung paano nalaman ni Chan ang ganitong bagay sa mura niyang edad, ngingiti siya at sasabihing, “Tinuro po sa’kin ni Kuya Gugu. Favorite subject niya po ang Science kaya naging favorite ko na rin po ‘yun.”

Ngingiti pabalik ang nakakatanda at hahalikan ang sintindo ng kanyang apo. Hindi nakita o napansin ni Chan ang luha sa mata ng Lola niya nang binulong nito, “Ganyan din kami ng Lolo mo, kung anong paborito niya’y paborito ko rin.”

Bumalik si Chan sa pagmamasid sa kanyang paligid partikular ang buwan, na naturingan niyang paborito ni Kuya Gugu. Sa pag-uwi niya sa bahay nila sa Maynila, ikekwento niya kay Gugu lahat ng nangyari ngayon sa probinsya. At kung may oras pa sila, baka ikwento niya rin ang kwento ni Lola Ayin at Lolo Lito na halos kabisado niya na.

Nanatiling nakaupo ang maglola sa tabi ng ilog, payapang ninanamnam ang kalmadong paligid.

Namatay si Lola Ayin dalawang araw ang nakalipas. Hindi niya nakwento kay Kuya Gugu ang mga nais niyang ikwento. Pero yakap yakap siya nito habang humahagulhol siya sa libing ng Lola niya.

—

  * Jihoon



Lapit na kme jan gumising kna

Chan threw his phone to the side, sighing as the message sinks in to him. Bumalikwas siya nang bangon mula sa kama at tumitig sa salamin. Suot suot niya ang tipikal niyang itim na t-shirt, itim na pantalon na may butas sa tuhod, at silver chain na may locket.

He stares at his reflection, wondering if he should wear something fancier or stick to his old boring self. The black leather jacket that Seonghwa gifted to him last summer looks extremely tempting right now. Kaso nga lang, napakainit, panigurado tagaktak na naman ang pawis niya kapag sinuot niya ‘to. Ayaw niyang magmukhang basang sisiw sa harap ni Mingyu.

Uuwi na si Mingyu mula sa isang taong pagtatravel mag-isa. Pagkatapos kasi ng graduation niya, nakiusap siya sa mga magulang niyang pagpahingahin muna siya ng isang taon. And since they can afford it, at may sariling ipon din naman si Mingyu, they just let him do whatever he wanted. So yes, it’s been a year since Chan has seen the love of his life.

A year since Mingyu rejected him.

Well it’s not like he’s saying na sa isang buong taon na pagka-country skipping ni Mingyu (Italy, Japan, India, Egypt, United States, Brazil, and so much more na si Chan mismo sumuko nang bilangin) ay hindi siya bumisita ng Pinas. When Christmas rolled around, umuwi naman siya, stayed until New Year’s Day, pero umalis na rin agad. Nasa Baguio sila Chan nung time na ‘yun, so kahit gusto niya (ayaw niyang makita si Mingyu that time) wala siyang magagawa.

Mingyu hates going to Baguio during holidays kasi sobrang traffic. Chan remembers nung time na nagpunta sila roon, he was fifteen, and Mingyu wanted to do so many things pero ni hindi manlang nila nakalahati ang listahan ni Mingyu dahil sa punyetang traffic.

So, yeah.

Mingyu rejected him a year ago, but okay na ‘yun. It has passed. Even though it still rings so fucking loudly in his head, (“I’m sorry Chan, but I am not comfortable dating someone four years younger than me, lalo na since kababata kita. I basically watched you grow up right before my eyes.”) he’s gotten over it. Really, he has. 21 na siya ngayon, he’s smarter and wiser. Nakamove on na siya. He even started dating already.

Seonghwa was his first boyfriend, pero dalawang buwan lang sila nagtagal dahil hindi ganun kaseryoso si Seonghwa on their relationship. Okay lang ‘yun, Chan understood his point when he said that maybe relationships really ain’t just for him.

Si Yeonjun, his same aged friend turned FWB, naging sila rin. As for Yeonjun naman, they dated for almost four months. Nasa party lang talaga sila nun, and Yeonjun, since kilala na siya ni Chan, they clung to each other the entire night. Maybe it was the drinks that intoxicated them, or maybe it’s the way the party lights illuminated Yeonjun’s face or how Yeonjun kept on pushing his electric blue hair back; it’s either of those two that urged him to wrap his arms around Yeonjun’s neck and press their lips together. Slide his fingers on Yeonjun’s bright ass hair and tug harshly as they grinded against each other on the dance floor. Curl his hand on Yeonjun’s wrist and lead him to the bathroom stalls.

Chan’s grown and matured now, he’s fucking experienced. Hindi na siya isang bata kagaya ng inaakala ni Mingyu. He’s 21 now, and he knows what he wants and how to get it. Lee motherfucking Chan wants Kim Mingyu and he’ll get him one way or another.

He stares determinedly at his reflection in the mirror. His jet black hair parted in the middle, some fringe falling on his eyes. He twirls the chain on his neck then turned around to get his phone.

He types, _omw._ and sends it to Jihoon.

Wait and see, Mingyu. He might be four years older than Chan, but that doesn’t matter anymore.

—

“Jeonghan tangina mo, tulungan mo ‘ko magbuhat.” Reklamo ni Jihoon na may bitbit na dalawang kahon. Si Jeonghan ang may hawak ng maleta ni Mingyu kaya hindi na siya tumulong sa mga box na laman ang mga pasalubong at photography equipments niya.

Nagtitimpla si Chan ng gatas sa kusina nang marinig niya ang pagtatalo ng dalawa niyang kuya. Pinsan niya si Jihoon, at boyfriend naman nito ang bestfriend ni Mingyu na si Jeonghan. Sanggang dikit na talaga silang apat noon pa, hanggang sa nagka-developan nalang ‘yung dalawa. They’ve danced around each other, pining so hard that Chan himself got so frustrated and locked the two in Mingyu’s room so they could resolve their tension and confess their feelings. That night, Mingyu and Chan ended up asleep and cuddling on the couch, Mingyu’s arms caging him in and his thighs tangled with Mingyu’s. He woke up half hard and unable to look at Mingyu’s eyes for a week. Pero it’s worth it though, kasi atleast, Jeonghan and Jihoon started dating.

“Ngayon ka pa nanghingi ng tulong eh nandito na tayo.” Jeonghan says as he struts to the living room and plops on the sofa. “Hi Chan. Timpla mo rin ako gatas.” Sinimangutan lang niya ang kuya niya at ininom na ang nasa baso niya.

He barely finished it when he heard a familiar voice say, “Oh? Nandiyan si Chan?” Then Mingyu’s face popped out and he walks in to Jihoon’s unit.

And, oh god. Ang gwapo niya.

He’s wearing a soft looking green knitted sweaters and brown pants. He must’ve dyed his hair black dahil alam ni Chan na medyo brown ang natural na buhok ni Mingyu. He’s also wearing black framed glasses na lalong nagpacute sa kanya. He looks so gentle yet dreamy and Chan is torn between wanting to hug him or squish his cheeks. The more he stares at him, the more attractive he gets.

It’s Mingyu who decides for him nang binati siya nito. “Hey hey hey!” Mingyu flashes him a warm smile, his face full of fondness, walking to the kitchen. Binaba ni Chan ang baso niya sa lamesa at ngumiti pabalik kay Mingyu. His heart feels so full seeing him like this. When he’s near enough, Mingyu opens his arms wide. “Hi, I’m Mingyu and I like warm hugs.”

Napabungisngis si Chan at tinanggap ang yakap ni Mingyu. He lets the older wrap his arms around him, while also settling his own hands on Mingyu’s middle. Chan buried his face on Mingyu’s shoulder and breathed in his soothing scent. Vanilla pa rin, walang pinagbago. Their height difference allows Mingyu to put his chin right on top of Chan’s head, and it feels so absolutely perfect to the point na ayaw na sana ni Chan pakawalan siya.

But he has to, so he does.

Mingyu smiles sweetly and says, “I’m home, Channie.”

And for the first time that day, Chan speaks, “Welcome home, Mingyu.”

—

Mingyu and Chan met when Mingyu was six and Chan was two. Batang bata pa. May nakatatandang kuya noon si Chan na kasing edad ni Mingyu.

Naging magkakapitbahay sila mula nang lumipat sila Chan pa-Manila mula sa Cavite dahil sa bagong trabaho ng papa niya. The memory of it is still so fresh in Mingyu’s mind—mainly because it was the first time that Mingyu had someone else to play with.

Ang mama ni Mingyu ay mayroong sakit na naging dahilan ng pagkahirap niyang magconceive, kaya hindi na nagkaroon ng kapatid si Mingyu. Hindi rin malapit sa mga ibang kamag-anak nila ang parents ni Mingyu, kaya wala rin siyang mga pinsan na nakakalaro. Minsa’y sinasamahan siya ng mga anak ng kanilang driver o yaya, pero malaki ang agwat ng mga ito sa kanya kaya hindi sila ganoon nagkakasundo.

Sobrang tuwa ni Mingyu nang nagkaroon sila ng kapitbahay na may anak na lalaking kasing edad niya, lalo na’t parehas sila ng mga hilig: legos at video games. Si Chan, na noo’y baby pa, ay tinuturuan nilang magsalita at alagang alaga nilang dalawa.

Mingyu, for the first time, felt how lovely it is to be surrounded by people. Lagi siyang pupunta sa bahay ng mga Lee para makipaglaro, at sa tuwing may pasok, doon siya didiretso pagkauwi para makipaglaro ulit. Mahal na mahal siya ng mga magulang nila Chan, at sobrang napalapit din si Chan at ang kuya niya sa mga magulang ni Mingyu.

Halos kalahating taon na silang naninirahan sa village nila, nang sumapit ang kaarawan ng kuya ni Chan. Seventh birthday, kaya naman kailangan ng bonggang handaan.

It was supposed to be a promising birthday bash. There was a pool for the kids and kids at heart to swim in. Sobrang daming handa that caters to everybody’s tastes.

Until malunod ang kuya ni Chan. Sa sarili niyang birthday party.

Everyone’s hearts were crushed, no one saw it coming. They tried to do CPR and the likes, pero he still died. Sirang sira ang parents ni Chan. Hindi nila alam kung anong gagawin. They wanted it to be a really joyful day filled with happiness and laughter, hindi nila inasahan na sa mismong araw na sine-celebrate nila ang pagdating ng kanilang anak sa buhay nila, will also be the day that the Lord took their kid from them.

Ever since then, Mingyu claimed the responsibility to take care of Chan. Na maging pangalawang kuya ni Chan. Inisip niyang ito na ang pagkakataon niyang iparamdam sa iba na hindi sila mag-isa. He wanted to prove that he can be a good older brother. He desperately made sure that Chan will not grow up the same way he did—lonely, even when he’s not alone.

—

“Hindi mo na ‘ko tinatawag na Kuya.” Mingyu pouts at him. Chan’s fiddling with his notes for his exam next week. Sinusubukan niyang magreview nang maayos but this man in front of him is making it incredibly difficult.

Isang buwan na rin mula noong umuwi si Mingyu and so far, he’s settling in well. Currently, nakiki-stay muna siya kay Jihoon dahil wala pa siyang trabaho. Which means lagi silang nagkikita kita. Chan’s dorm is nearby kasi, at sa tuwing meal time ay didiretso siya sa unit ni Jihoon para makikain. He used to do it at Mingyu’s, before he graduated. But since he left, the tradition changed.

He’s back now though, so the tradition is shifting once again.

“Bakit, gusto mo ba?” He deadpans, closing his binder and putting his highlighters back in his pencil case. It’s eleven pm at hindi niya alam kung paano pa ba nagagawa ni Mingyu na maging sobrang kulit pa rin nang ganitong oras. Maaga rin naman gumising ito para maghanda ng almusal nila. “Pwede naman. Ikaw bahala.”

Nakanguso pa rin si Mingyu at nilalaro ang pink na keychain na nakasabit sa bag ni Chan. Napatitig si Chan sa labi niya saglit, but eventually shook his head to clear out indecent thoughts from popping in his mind. “Bakit ka ba tumigil?” Mingyu asks inquisitively. Chan’s heart leaps in his chest.

O…kay. After Chan confessed (after Mingyu rejected him), hindi talaga sila nag-usap. On the day of Mingyu’s first flight to Malaysia, naki-Ingat Gugu ^^ lang si Chan sa group chat pero hanggat maaari ay iniiwasan niya talaga ito, besides, it’s not like Mingyu reached out. Naiilang kasi siya, at syempre, nasasaktan. It’s not like the pain from Mingyu’s rejection would just instantaneously erase itself, though he wants it to.

His current bond with Mingyu is still kind of rocky, pero all the years of their friendship is providing some sort of stability for their interactions. They’re treating each other the way they treated each other pre-Confession. Yes, they never talked about what happened that day, or why did they ever let that confession put up a wall between both of them. That’s why Chan is utterly perplexed.

“Bakit ba ang big deal sa’yo?” He can’t help the way his voice sounded, defensive, and if you picked it out more carefully, a little scared.

Chan watches Mingyu’s face go from sad to confused, then blank. Void of any emotions. And Chan, after everything they went through together, still can’t read it.

He can feel Mingyu’s walls slowly rise.

Chan waits for Mingyu to speak, but he doesn’t. Instead, he stands up, rolls his eyes at Chan, and pats his head.

Tumalikod si Mingyu at lumakad papuntang kwarto. Chan hears a small “Goodnight,” as he disappears into his room.

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya haharapin si Mingyu bukas. He turns his head to the left and sees the bright city lights flashing even at this hour. He can hear the faint car horns from their open window. Even in the middle of the night, this city never sleeps.

Chan absolutely hates it.

—

“May sapak ata ‘yang color game mo Chan eh, lagi akong olats.” Singhal ni Jeonghan habang nakahiga sa sahig.

Nilapag ni Jihoon sa harap niya ang kakaluto lang niyang popcorn saka umupo sa sofa. “Ang sabihin mo, malas ka lang talaga. Sinisi mo pa cellphone ng pinsan ko.” Dumakot agad si Mingyu na nakaupo sa tabi ni Chan, nasa sahig din. Pinalo ni Chan si Mingyu dahil kakahawak lang nila ng pera tapos magkakamay bigla ng popcorn ng hindi naghuhugas ng kamay. Inirapan lang siya nito.

“Tama na sumbatan, Lucky Nine naman tayo.” Sabi ni Mingyu.

“Gago,” binato ni Jeonghan si Mingyu ng popcorn, binawian din naman siya agad nito. “Porket ikaw lagi panalo kanina? Yabang mo na ah.” Dumila si Mingyu at tumawa nang malakas.

Napakayabang. Pero ang gwapo. Putangina. “Tawang tawa ‘ko kay Chan, halatang adik na eh. Nangungutang na sakin. Partida, sampu sampu lang lapag natin niyan ha.” Ngumisi siya tapos inakbayan si Chan. Sa gitna ng malalakas na tawanan nilang magkakaibigan nahagip ng pang-amoy niya ang pabango nito. He discerns the same vanilla scent, this time, may halong parang mga bulaklak. He doesn’t know the specific flower, but it smells really good. Pinatong niya ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Mingyu and Mingyu curls his hand around him tighter.

Tumayo si Jeonghan mula sa pagkakahiga at sinabing, “Parang maglalabas na si Chan ng titulo ng bahay nila kanina eh.” Natatawa pa si Jeonghan habang inaayos ang mga gamit niya. “Uwi na ko mga hangal.” Pagpapaalam nito.

Ngumiti ni Jihoon sa dalawa at sumunod na rin na lumabas. “Hatid ko muna.”

Um-oo si Mingyu. Nakalabas na si Jihoon at lahat lahat ay hindi pa rin sila umaalis sa pagyayakapan nila. Nakita ni Chan ang reflection nila sa tv. And he’s not gonna lie, they look good like this. Arms around each other, soft smiles plastered on their lips.

His mind started to wander to a whole new utopia.

Kailan kaya? Kailan kaya darating ‘yung panahon na makikita na siya ni Mingyu bilang si Chan—the man willing to give all his love to him; not Chan—a child who he supported and looked out for, guided and nurtured. Hanggang hiling na lang ba ang mga ito? Patuloy ba siyang magmumukhang tangang humihingi ng mumunting atensyon mula kay Mingyu sa mga bituin at pati sa buwan? Patuloy pa rin ba niyang hihintayin na magkaroon ng mayroon, kahit na napakadilim ng kawalan?

Kahit kakarampot, tatanggapin niya. Maramdaman niya lang, maranasan niya lang na mabalik sa kanya lahat ng pagmamahal na para bang sasabog na sa puso niya.

Siguro wala na nga talaga siya sa katinuan. Because he just said his thoughts out loud.

And he could feel it as Mingyu froze, unable to say anything, his head angled to the side to look at Chan closely.

Chan felt a sudden surge of confidence and courage. Inangat niya ang tingin niya kaya ngayo’y diretso silang nakatingin, mata sa mata. Tila ba nangungusap ang mga mata ni Mingyu na matagal nang humihiling ng paliwanag mula sa kanya. Mingyu’s eyes told Chan what he needs to know. Still, he wants to hear it.

“I’m in love with you, Mingyu.”

—

Nanatili silang nakaupo sa sahig nang ilan pang minuto. When Mingyu didn’t say anything; Chan’s complacence faltered. He averts his eyes and planned to leave. Pero biglang—

“Can I kiss you?”

—

Siguro dahil mahigit sampung beses na atang nakwento ni Lola Ayin, pero para bang naririnig pa rin ni Chan ang boses nito sa tuwing naaalala niya ang kwento ng kanyang lolo’t lola.

Nung unang beses na nagdampi ang mga labi namin, parang biglang tumigil ang mundo para sa aming dalawa. Palagay ko’y may mga fireworks at kung anumang paputok na sumabog malapit sa tenga ko. At doon ko nalaman, apo, na siya na talaga ang natatangi ko.

On the contrary, when he leaned in and pressed his and Mingyu’s lips together, walang fireworks. Walang paputok. Sparks didn’t fly, butterflies didn’t suddenly erupt.

But there was a certain type of calmness. Like his final puzzle pieces coming together. The waves crashing to the shore—a reminder that no matter how far Chan goes, he’ll always come back to Mingyu.

A simple brush of lips. It wasn’t anything overly exciting, but it was intimate. Something uniquely made for the two of them.

—

“Nung una, syempre, wala talaga.” Mingyu mumbles sleepily.

Sumimangot si Chan at kinurot ang ilong ni Mingyu. “Ah, ganon?” He laughs a little and Mingyu laughs too. Mingyu shuffles around the bed to face him suitably, the sheets also tangling on both of their legs.

“Promise. Kasi I’ve never seen you as anything other than a younger brother?” Mingyu says thoughtfully. Chan’s heart skips a beat. “Or atleast I never really tried to picture you as anything other than such. But when I was away, napag-isip isip ko rin, why not give it a chance?” He ruffles Chan’s hair and grins when Chan scowled. “You know me. You know my flaws and you embraces it. Alam mo lahat ng kahihiyang ginawa ko and you still loved me despite it.” Chan’s heart soared at the words. He feels so full of love and appreciation. He closes his eyes and hugs Mingyu.

“I love you for it. Excrescences and all.” He whispers on Mingyu’s collarbones then placing a kiss there to seal the words. There’s suddenly a hand on the back of his head, patting and careessing. He sinks in deeper.

“I can’t say for sure na mahal kita sa lebel ng pagmamahal mo sa’kin. Pero sigurado akong day by day, I’ll fall in love with you more, baby.” He shudders at the pet name. “One day I’ll reach it, I promise.”

“Masaya na ko sa ganito…” Chan traces his name on Mingyu’s chest. He smiles gingerly. “Sinabi ko naman sa’yo di’ba. Kahit kakarampot. Tatanggapin ko.”

He remembers silence, never ending patience, yearning intensely—persistently waiting for something he thought was unattainable.

Mingyu pulls back and cradles his face so he could look at Chan’s eyes.

“I’m not going to give you what you don’t deserve. Chan, you deserve genuine love and happiness. Susuklian ko ang pagmamahal mo hanggat kaya ko.” The look on Mingyu’s face makes him believe he’s saying the truth. Na deserve talaga ni Chan lumigaya. Chan shifts so he can straddle Mingyu and press their foreheads together.

Siguro si Mingyu na nga ang natatangi niya.

“We will try, right?”

“Yes. This time, we can make it right.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** i initially had an entirely different and well planned out plot for this pero later on i grew uncomfortable bec chan was 19 and mingyu was 23. i felt like 19's too young so i decided na palitan nalang at gawing 21 si chan kaso lang nasira yung timeline kaya nagbago nalang ako ng plot. maybe i'll rewrite it someday, sayang din yung 6k+ words. i hope you loved this! you can find me on twitter @btsvtuniverse i also write aus there ^-^


End file.
